1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microorganism of the genus Eubacterium, which is suitable in pure culture or mixed culture for the detoxification of trichothecenes, and to a process for the isolation thereof, its production and formulation and its use and a feedstuff additive comprising the microorganism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trichothecenes which belong to the mycotoxins class are contained in numerous animal feedstuffs, where they are customarily introduced into the feedstuffs via mould fungi found on cereals or grasses. As a result of the undesired administration of mycotoxins, in particular trichothecenes, to animals, both their productivity and, for example, the growth of the animals is inhibited, an increased consumption of feed-stuff together with a simultaneously poorer feedstuff utilization rate occurring in addition to damage to the health of the animals. To eliminate the adverse effects of mycotoxins, numerous processes for binding or adsorbing these toxins have already been disclosed.
Thus, in WO 91/13555, for example, a feedstuff additive and a process for the inactivation of mycotoxins is described, where particles of a phyllosilicate mineral are added to the feed in order to inactivate the mycotoxins. To increase the effect of these phyllosilicates, the particles are coated with a sequestering agent in order to accelerate the effect. A feedstuff is furthermore known, for example, from WO 92/05706 in which montmorillonite clay is contained as a feedstuff additive. These natural clay minerals having large internal surface areas should bind the mycotoxins to the surface on account of their porosity and immobilize them in this manner.
Furthermore, a feedstuff additive has been disclosed in the Austrian Utility Model AT-U 504 in which an enzyme preparation is used which is capable of forming epoxidases and lactonases and degrading mycotoxins chemically both in the feedstuff and in the gastrointestinal tract of animals. According to AT-U 504, the action of this enzyme preparation can be increased by the addition of zeolites and the like.